


Omovember 2016: Desperate in a vehicle

by Riality



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Clothed Wetting, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, omovember, pissing in clothes, space ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riality/pseuds/Riality
Summary: Helia finds himself desperate while on a mission with his unofficial rival Riven. Unable to focus, he misses every aim, which makes Riven lose his patience pretty fast...
My first contribution to Omovember 2k16.





	

„Watch out, dude! Or do you want us to get killed?“, Riven scoffed, throwing a sharp glance at Helia as he shot one of the unidentified flying animals that have been bothering them for the past quarter of an hour. „I-it’s not like they magically get into the ship and slash our throats“, Helia retorted, shooting one oft he birdlike creatures himself. „Yeah, but they could still crap on our windshield, and we won’t be able to see a thing. And then we will crash into a mountain or something. I’m just always the lucky one stuff like this happens to“, Riven explained, aiming for one oft he bigger troublemakers outside the space ship he and Helia were navigating. „If you keep crying like a little bitch, you’re not doing any better. So I suggest, you shut the fuck up and focus on the way!“. That was one oft he first and only times Helia had ever raised his voice, leaving Riven speechless and not able to look at his dark haired classmate. 

„I-I’m sorry“, Helia said a few seconds later in a much calmer tone. He twitched, once he had calmed down, as he noticed how badly he actually had to use the bathroom. Hopefully he could hold it until the ship was landed – he was not exactly keen on wetting his uniform right in front of Riven. Not because it was Riven, assumedly his biggest rival, but mostly because he just didn’t want to embarrass himself next to anyone. Or just by himself. „Do you know whether our way continues for much longer?“, he asked, looking at Riven for a moment. „Not really“, Riven shrugged, „but I’m sure that we’ll have to fly another good amount before we can take a break“, he finally answered. That should have been certain…  
Helia bit his lower lip as another wave of despair hit him. He probably wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer, maybe another twenty minutes. But his legs were already trembling, his hands shaking and he literally missed any of the creatures he inteded to kill. That would be a close call. If even.

Helia looked around in the ship. Riven wasn’t paying attention to him, and if he was, he would be too grossed out to point it out. Quickly Helia snuck his hand into his lap, squeezing his genitals in order to hold it in longer. He clenched his teeth. Even after having taken these actions he didn’t feel any better. That meant he would have to face a wet uniform and Riven making fun of him soon. Helia was so not looking forward to this…

„Goddammit, Helia! Keep your eyes on those bastards and shoot them! I don’t have the nerve to do work fort he both of us!“, Riven shouted at Helia, when he missed another bird-creature. That startled Helia, causing him to let loose of his bladder. Instead of finally looking out for those pesky creatures, he stared at his own lap in shock. He watched all of his bladder’s contents pour into his skintight blue uniform, tinting it a deep prussian blue, before dripping down the seat oft he space ship he was sitting in. He had not intended to do it, yet he couldn’t deny that it was feeling nice. He really enjoyed his already tight uniform clinging to his skin while getting all warm and wet. He wasn’t proud of it, but he felt something like arousal coming up.   
No, he couldn’t let that happen, too. He had to focus on the mission again! Wiping his hand on the chest-part of his uniform, Helia fixed his glance at the enemies, as if nothing had happened. He and Riven didn’t speak a word to eachother until they landed.


End file.
